


Elizabeth & Christina

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Introduced in "Max's Visitors", let's find out how Beth and Tina became the latest adorable Malec children
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Reading **Max's Visitors** is not a necessity to understand what is going on, but this builds on what happened in **[Alec Follows His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251852), **so that is something to keep in mind.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alexander & Magnus_

_are pleased to announce the addition of_

_Elizabeth Ann Lightwood-Bane_

_to their family_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec looks up and sees Luke peeking into his office. Laughing Alec asks, "Yes, Luke?"

"You alone?"

This is not the first time, the cop slash werewolf has asked Alec that question in the six years that Alec has been an investigator. Alec nods, "Yes, just me. Come in."

Nodding Luke walks into the office and closes the door. He's holding something wrapped in a blanket close to his chest. As he walks over to Alec's desk, he lowers the blanket.

It's a baby with light green skin. Alec's eyes widen, "By the angel."

Luke nods, "Her mom left her outside the Jade Wolf." He smiles, "You want to hold her?"

Alec puts his arms out, "Hell yes." Luke hands the baby to him. Alec holds the baby close and smiles at her, "Hello beautiful." The baby coos as her tiny hands pat his beard.

Luke laughs, "She likes you."

"She?"

Luke nods as he takes a sheet of paper out his pocket. He reads, " _No way can I pass off this baby as mine. Please take care of her_."

Alec kisses the baby's nose, making her giggle, "And you bought her to me?"

Luke leans against the desk, "I was going to take her to the Institute."

Alec sniffs, "Aldertree would have her shipped to a Clave orphanage before you left his office."

Luke nods, "Exactly. Magnus mentioned a few times that you were interested in children, so I figured I'd bring her over and see if you liked her." He smiles, "What Aldertree doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Alec laughs as the baby rubs her nose against his beard. She giggles and her eyes sparkle. He looks at Luke, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Luke leans over and kisses the top of the baby's head, "You're welcome as well." He straightens up, "I didn't tell Magnus about her, I wanted to see you first."

Alec smiles, "Even better."

Luke smiles, "Tell Magnus I say 'hi'."

"I will." Luke leaves the office, closing the door behind him.

Alec wraps the blanket around the baby as he stands. He turns off his computer. Holding the baby close, he reaches into his pocket for his car keys, "Damn it. The car is in the shop." He looks at the baby, "Can't exactly take you on the subway, can I?"

The baby babbles as she tries to get her hands out. Alec laughs, "Yes, I know, you want to touch my face, but we can't let the mundanes see your green hands." He walks over to the door and locks it, then walks back to his desk.

Alec sits in his chair. He loosens the blanket and the baby coos as she is able to get her arms free and pat his face. He kisses the baby's forehead then takes out his phone. He hits speed dial '1'.

Magnus asks, "Alec, what's the matter?"

Alec chuckles at his worry wart of a husband, "Nothing is the matter, I can't call my husband during the day?"

"Of course, you can call me, but you've only been in the office for a few hours."

"True. I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises."

Alec laughs, "Since when? You love surprises."

"Maybe but not when my husband calls me three hours after he leaves the loft."

"It's been more like four hours."

"Whatever."

"This is a day for paperwork, not a day I'm out chasing bad guys."

"Alexander, this conversation is making me nervous. What's going on?"

"Can I get a portal home, please?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"You're coming home now? Why?"

"I told you, I have a surprise for you."

"Fine. Maybe when you get home, I'll find out what's going on."

"It's a surprise."

"Yeah, every time you say that, I get more nervous."

Alec laughs, "Well, the sooner you open a portal, the sooner you'll get your surprise."

"It better be a damn good surprise." Magnus hangs up.

Alec laughs as he hangs up. He kisses the baby's forehead, "Thank you for being quiet and not spoiling the surprise." The baby babbles as she pats his face.

Alec stands up as a portal opens by his filing cabinets. He holds the baby close as he walks through.

He steps into the loft and laughs at Magnus standing there. His husband glares at him, "Where is it?"

Alec smiles, " _ **It**_ is a she." He holds the baby out to her other father, "Surprise."

Magnus blinks as the baby coos and holds her hands out to him. Magnus looks from the baby to Alec, then back at the baby. He gently takes her from Alec and holds her close. The baby babbles as she pats his face. Magnus looks at Alec, "She's beautiful."

Alec nods, "Yes she is and she's ours."

"How?"

"Luke, who says 'hi' by the way, found her by the restaurant and figured we would be a better home than a Clave orphanage."

Magnus sniffs, "An outhouse would be a better home than a Clave orphanage."

Alec nods, "That is true."

Magnus kisses the baby's forehead, "Hello, baby girl." She happily babbles.

Alec smiles, "So you like your surprise?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I do. In fact, I'm sorry, Alexander, you are no longer number one in my heart." Alec laughs. The baby looks at him and puts her hands out. Magnus raises an eyebrow, "What is this?"

Alec smiles as he takes the baby, "You have the same taste in men." The baby giggles as she pats his face.

Magnus nods, "Another reason for me to love her." He rests his head against Alec's arm, "What are we naming her?"

"I always liked the name 'Elizabeth'."

Magnus slowly nods, "Elizabeth Ann."

Alec smiles, "I love it. I'll call Mom and have her make it official."

"Good. It's still early, let's go shopping."

"She's green."

Magnus laughs as he flicks his hand. The blanket is gone. Elizabeth is olive skinned and wearing a pink onesy. Magnus smiles, "You were saying?"

Alec smiles, "Nothing. I was saying nothing."

"Hmm, that's what I thought." Magnus opens a portal, "Shall we?"

Alec smiles, "Yes we shall." Holding his cooing daughter with one hand, Alec holds Magnus' hand in his other. They leave the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The loft door opens and a squealing one and a half year old Beth jumps off the sofa, "Daddy Daddy Daddy." Magnus' heart stops for a second but the toddler lands on her feet then runs to her father.

Alec laughs as he picks her up and swings her around, "And how is my precious little green jellybean?"

She giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her nose against his beard, "I'm fine, Daddy."

He carries her, "Just fine?"

She giggles, "Awesome."

Alec laughs as he kisses Magnus, "And how is my beautiful husband?"

Magnus smiles as he pulls Alec close for another kiss, "Now that you're home, I'm awesome as well."

Beth giggles, "Silly Poppa."

Magnus takes her from Alec and kisses her face. She giggles. Alec walks towards their bedroom. Magnus smiles, "Silly Beth." She giggles as he puts her on her feet and she chases after her father. Magnus shakes his head, "Beth, give Daddy time to change his clothes."

Beth stops and turns around. She puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head, "Uh huh Poppa."

"Uh huh, Beth."

"Daddy was gone long time."

Magnus laughs, "It was only last night."

"He not here for breakfast."

"No, he wasn't. Dinner is cooking and he'll be here for that."

She sighs and turns towards her fathers' bedroom, "He taking too long."

Magnus laughs, "Fine, go see what's keeping him." Giggling she runs into the bedroom. Magnus checks the roast. He glances over but doesn't see husband nor child walk out the bedroom. He puts the roast back in the oven, then walks to the bedroom and peeks in.

Alec is fast asleep, still in his work clothes. Beth is laying on his chest. Alec's arms are around her. She sees Magnus and puts a finger to her lips, "Shh, Poppa. Daddy sleeping."

Magnus smiles as he leans against the wall, "Daddy's tired."

Beth nods as she rests her head on her father's chest, "Naptime with Daddy." She closes her eyes.

Chuckling to himself, Magnus walks back to the kitchen. The roast still needs an hour or so to cook, Alec and Beth can have a little nap. He sits at the kitchen table and returns to his crossword puzzle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four year old Beth squeals as she runs to the front door. Alec laughs as he puts his coat in the closet. She opens her mouth wide, "Look Daddy."

He picks her up, "What am I looking at?"

"My tooth is gone. Poppa said the tooth fairy will give me money for it."

Alec carries her to the kitchen, "I don't want any seelies near our daughter." Beth rests her head on her father's shoulder.

Magnus looks up from his crossword, "Why would seelies be here?"

"She said a fairy was giving her money for her tooth."

Magnus laughs, "Alexander, no seelie is coming to her room."

"That what?"

Magnus smiles, "I'll explain later, but rest assured no seelie is welcome here."

Alec nods, "Good. I may no longer be able to use a seraph blade, but there are enough weapons I _**can**_ use."

Beth giggles, "Daddy kick butt."

Alec kisses her nose, "Yes I will, especially if somebody messes with my family."

Magnus stands, "I do like when you get protective." He kisses Alec.

Beth giggles, "Poppa, you said we were having pizza for dinner."

Magnus nods, "We are."

"So?"

"I'm kissing my husband."

Beth giggles, "You can kiss Daddy after pizza."

Alec laughs, "Why?"

"Cause, I'm hungry."

"I see."

Magnus laughs, "Bossy little girl." He takes out his phone, "Let me order the pizza now."

Beth giggles, "Yeah."

Alec laughs as he puts Beth on her feet, "Let me change and wash up for dinner."

Beth nods, "Go."

"Yes, boss." Beth giggles. Alec laughs as he walks to his and Magnus' bedroom.

Magnus puts his phone back in his pocket, "Done, now let's set the table." Beth nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six year old Beth is coloring in Magnus' office, as he works on a potion. She taps her crayon on the coloring book, "Poppa."

He looks up as he continues to stir, "Yes, Beth?"

"Poppa, Aunt Izzy is Daddy's sister."

"Yes."

"And Uncle Jace is Daddy's brother."

"Yes."

"How come I don't have a brother and sister?"

Magnus laughs, "Because you don't."

She wrinkles her nose, "That's not an answer."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Uh huh, Poppa."

"Uh huh, Beth."

She stands and walks over to his desk. She takes his phone and hits speed dial '1'.

Alec answers, "Hello, Magnus."

Beth giggles, "Hello, Daddy."

"Beth? What's the matter?"

"Why don't I have a brother and sister, Daddy?"

"What? Where's Poppa?"

She looks at her father who is shaking his head, "Poppa is working."

"Let me talk to him."

Nodding, she walks over to Magnus and hands him the phone, "Daddy wants to talk to you."

Magnus takes the phone with a sigh, "I'm sure he does. Thanks a lot, Beth."

She giggles as she walks over to her coloring book and sits on the floor, "You're welcome."

"Hello, Alexander."

"What's this about, Magnus?"

"It would seem as if our little girl wants a sibling."

Beth looks up from her coloring, "What's that, Poppa?"

"It's a brother or a sister."

"Oh, okay. Yes, that's what I want." Magnus laughs.

Alec asks, "And where did she get that idea from?"

Magnus shrugs even though Alec can't see, "No idea. It just came up."

"Well, unless Luke brings us another warlock baby, what would you suggest?"

"We could ask your mother to give us permission to go to a Clave orphanage."

"I suppose. Let me think about it."

"Okay."

"Meanwhile, I'll getting back to work."

"Okay."

"Love you."

Magnus smiles, "I love you." They hang up.

"What did Daddy say?"

Magnus is surprised to see Beth standing in front of him, "I thought you were coloring?" He puts his phone in his back pocket.

"I was. Now what did Daddy say? Is he getting me a sibling?"

Magnus laughs, "He said he would think about it."

Beth sighs, "I guess that's better than **no**."

"Exactly."

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec can't say 'no' to his children (or husband).


	2. Chapter 2

Let's find out how Beth got a sister. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alexander, Magnus & Elizabeth_

_are pleased to announce the addition of_

_Christina Leigh Lightwood-Bane_

_to their family_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus, Alec and Beth walk down the corridor of the building. Six year old Beth stays close to her fathers, "Daddy, Poppa, this place is creepy."

Magnus holds her hand, "It's because the windows have heavy drapes on them. You can't see the sun." Alec walks ahead of them.

"Oh." As they walk by rooms, she waves at the children inside, "Can we take them all home, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Not today, Beth."

Alec smiles at a girl standing outside her room. Her blonde hair is uncombed. She's wearing a shirt and pants that are too big for her. She can't be older than three. She has sunglasses on that cover not only her eyes, but also her forehead. She takes a step into her room. He sits on the floor a couple of yards away from her, "Hello, what's your name." She shakes her head as she takes another step into her room. Beth and Magnus stand behind Alec. He gestures, "This is Magnus, my husband."

Beth giggles, "Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Our daughter, Beth. I'm Alec."

Beth giggles, "Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Beth, your Daddy is handling this."

"I'm helping."

Alec laughs, "I appreciate the help, Beth."

Beth looks up at Magnus, "See."

Magnus squeezes her hand, "Fine, now shh."

"Okay, Poppa.

The girl giggles as she tugs on her shirt.

Alec smiles, "As you can see, Beth is a warlock, just like you."

The girl touches her sunglasses with both hands then grips her shirt again.

Beth giggles, "I want to be your sister." Magnus laughs and squeezes his daughter's hand.

Alec laughs, "See, we aren't going to hurt you."

The girl takes a few steps towards Alec, her hands tugging on her shirt.

Alec smiles, "I bet you have pretty eyes."

The girl shakes her head and whispers, "Ugly."

"Nonsense." She shrugs. "Those sunglasses are way too big for your face."

Magnus sniffs, "They are way too big for _**my**_ face."

Beth giggles, "Good one, Poppa."

Alec laughs, "We seem to be in agreement. How about taking them off and letting us see your pretty eyes?"

The girl walks over and stands within arm's distance of Alec, "You do."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "You want _**me**_ to remove them?" She nods. Alec smiles, "Okay." He reaches with both hands, gently takes them off and folds them. He puts them in his jacket pocket.

Her eyes are completely white. She has neither pupils nor irises. She silently looks at Alec.

He smiles, "You have unusual and beautiful eyes."

The girl slowly smiles. She closes her eyes for a few minutes than slowly opens them. Her eyes are now hazel. The same color as Alec's. She sits on his leg and giggles.

"Christina, put your damn glasses back on, now."

Beth presses against Magnus as he turns around and glares at the woman walking towards them. She's barely five foot, her orange hair is in a messy bun. He coldly asks, "And you are?'

She ignores him, "Christina, what did I tell you?"

Alec holds Christina close as he stands up. He glares at the woman, "You're rude."

She stops a couple of feet away from them, "What's going on here?"

"We're adopting Christina."

"I don't think so."

Alec nods, "I don't care what you think. My mother is the Inquisitor and she gave us permission to be here."

The woman glances at Magnus and Beth, then sneers at Alec, "Right. Inquisitor Lightwood wouldn't allow warlocks in her family."

Beth's eyes fill with fear as she holds her father's leg. Magnus grits his teeth but stays silent. He picks Beth up and holds her tight. She rests her head on Magnus' shoulder.

Alec's eyes narrow, "Send her a fire message right now and see what she says."

"Fine, but do not leave before I return."

"Oh, we aren't going anywhere."

She turns on her heel and walks quickly away.

Magnus waits until she goes around the corner then coldly says, "That cow is watching over these children?"

Alec sighs, "Afraid so."

Christina's eyes are white, "I'll stay."

Alec kisses her forehead, "No. You are coming home with us." She slowly smiles as her eyes go hazel. She rests her head against his shoulder.

Magnus leans over and kisses her cheek, "Exactly."

He holds Beth closer so she can kiss her sister's cheek. Beth smiles, "Gram Mar is going to tell that lady, what's what and who's who." Christina giggles.

Alec nods, "Yes she will."

Beth smiles, "I'm going to call you 'Tina'."

Magnus laughs, "And what do Daddy and I call her?"

"You can call her Tina as well."

"Thank you, Beth."

"You're welcome, Poppa."

Alec kisses his new daughter's forehead, "I dub you 'Tina'." She giggles.

Magnus sees the woman returning. He holds Beth close and stands by Alec's side.

The woman glares at Magnus then weakly smiles at Alec, "Mr. Lightwood, the Inquisitor has informed me that Christina is to be released to you. The Inquisitor has begun the adoption paperwork."

Alec nods, "Thank you." Magnus sniffs.

"Would you like me to assist you in packing up Christina's belongings?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Nah, I'm pretty sure we don't want anything you have for her." Beth buries her face in her father's neck as she giggles.

The woman looks at Alec, "Mr. Lightwood?'

Alec glares at her, "I believe my husband answered your question. But we'll go through her things and see if she wants anything. You may leave us."

"Uh..."

Alec walks into the bedroom without another word. Magnus follows him and slams the door in her face. She stares at the door then walks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina doesn't want anything including the clothes she's wearing. Magnus flicks his hand and she's wearing a pair of jeans and a tshirt that says "I'm a little sister."

Before Beth can say anything, he flicks his hand a second time and she's wearing a tshirt that says "I'm a big sister." She and Tina giggle as they hold hands.

Magnus looks at his youngest daughter, "You sure you want nothing?"

She nods, "I'm sure, Poppa."

Alec smiles, "Then we are done here."

Magnus nods as he opens a portal, "Time to go home. Ladies first."

Tina and Beth giggle as they walk through the portal hand in hand. Alec holds Magnus' hand as they follow their daughters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus, Alec and their daughters return to the loft after spending the afternoon shopping.

Alec stretches, "It's a good thing, I have nothing planned this weekend, I'm exhausted." He sits on the sofa.

Beth giggles as she sits next to him. Her glamour disappears, "Poor Daddy."

Magnus holds Tina and sits on a chair. He kisses his daughter's forehead, "You can drop your glamour as well, baby girl."

She shakes her head, "No, Poppa."

He smiles, "Okay, it's your choice."

"Thank you, Poppa."

Alec takes Tina's sunglasses out his pocket, "Guess we don't need these anymore."

Beth wrinkles her nose, "No way, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Tina, why don't you throw them away."

Tina nods. Magnus helps her slide off his lap. She walks over and takes the sunglasses from Alec. She giggles, "Where's the garbage?"

Beth giggles as she gets off the sofa and holds her sister's hand, "I'll show you." The sisters walk into the kitchen. Beth opens the cabinet where the trash can is and Tina drops the glasses in. Beth claps her hands, "Voila, best disappearing trick of all."

Tina giggles as she claps her hands then kisses Beth's cheek, "I love you."

Beth hugs her, "I love you too."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Hey, what about us?"

Beth giggles. She looks at her sister, "You go to Poppa and I'll go to Daddy."

Tina nods, "Okay." The girls run into the living room.

Beth climbs onto the sofa and hugs him, "I love my Daddy."

Alec laughs as he holds her tight, "And I love my Beth."

Tina runs over to Magnus and he picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck, "I love Poppa."

Magnus holds her tight, "I love Tina."

Beth giggles, "Switch." Alec laughs as he lets her go. She jumps off the sofa.

Tina giggles. Magnus puts her on her feet and she runs towards the sofa. The girls almost bump into each other. Tina giggles, "Sorry."

Beth giggles, "My fault." She runs around Tina to Magnus.

He picks her up and they hug. She kisses his cheek, "Love my Poppa."

He holds her tight, "And I love my Beth."

Tina runs to Alec. He scoops her up with one arm and holds her tight. She giggles, "Love Daddy."

He kisses her nose, "Love my Tina."

Magnus smiles as he sets Beth on his lap, "So you and Tina will share a room for now until she gets settled then we'll move her to another room."

Beth giggles, "We'll see, Poppa."

"Oh, we will?"

Tina nods, "Maybe we share room forever."

Alec laughs, "Forever is a long time."

Magnus nods, "That it is. So what shall we have as our first meal as a family?"

Beth giggles, "Pizza."

Tina asks, "What's that?"

"It's awesome. Cheese, sauce and the best part is the crust. I always steal Poppa's."

Tina looks up at Alec, "Can we have that please, Daddy?"

He kisses her nose, "Of course."

Magnus nods, "Pizza it is."

Beth claps her hands, "Yeah."

Alec laughs as he puts Tina on the sofa and stands up, "The usual order?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. Meanwhile, the ladies and I shall set the table."

Alec kisses Tina's head, "Be right back, sweetheart."

Tina smiles, "Okay, Daddy."

Alec walks towards the door. Magnus says, "Hey, where's our kiss goodbye?" Beth giggles.

Alec laughs as he walks over, "Sorry." He kisses the top of Beth's head, "Later, you."

Beth giggles, "Later, Daddy." Alec kisses Magnus, who holds Alec's shirt to prolong their kiss. Beth giggles, "Poppa, Daddy is only going to be gone a few minutes."

Magnus lets Alec go with a sigh, "Fine."

Alec laughs as he walks to the door. He waves goodbye. His daughters and husband wave back. Alec leaves.

Magnus puts Beth on her feet as he stands up, "Ladies, after you."

Beth giggles as she holds Tina's hand and they walk to the kitchen. Magnus follows.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I believe that it is not possible to have too much adorable Malec and their children moments.

Wouldn't you agree?


End file.
